1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device having an aging pad and, more particularly, to an aging pad capable of preventing introduction of static electricity and a flat panel display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display device has a screen that is a flat panel and includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescence, a light emitting diode arranged in a matrix, a flat CRT, etc.
The flat panel display device may be divided into a segment type device that displays a fixed pattern such as characters and numbers and a matrix type device having a plurality of pixels to display an image. In particular, the demand for the PDP and LCD, that can display color images with high resolution, is increasing.
When fabricating the PDP and the LCD, the PDP and the LCD are subjected to an aging process by applying a voltage higher than a usage voltage for typical stable and continuous driving. The aging process is performed by using aging equipment, and signals are applied to elements of a display panel through an aging pad provided on the display panel. In the case of the LCD, the aging pad is connected with gate lines and data lines of the liquid crystal display panel through a gate driver or a data driver. When fabrication of the product is completed, the aging pad may remain on the panel or be removed.
However, regarding the LCD, a thin film transistor (TFT) process, a cell process and a module process, etc., are performed to fabricate the liquid crystal display panel, and after these processes are finished, static electricity may be introduced through the aging pad that cause the drivers to fail or malfunction.